Aircraft typically have many compartments of various types. Such compartments may be accessible from the inside or from the outside of the aircraft. For example, some commercial aircraft have compartments for life vests that are accessible from inside the aircraft. In some cases, e.g., for security purposes, it is desirable to know whether an aircraft compartment has been opened.